


Love, Stiles.

by stereksundays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereksundays/pseuds/stereksundays
Summary: "My name’s Stiles. For the most part, my life is totally normal. I have a family that I actually like, and there’s my friends. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, and hang out at Bella's Diner gorging ourselves on curly fries and milkshakes. So, I’m just like you...except I have one huge-ass secret...nobody knows I’m gay."Stiles hasn't told anyone he's gay- not his dad, his best friends, or his brother. He doesn't want anyone to treat him differently but the choice is taken out of his hands when he falls in love with another one of his in-the-closet classmates online. And the worst part? He has no idea who it is.(AKA a "Love, Simon." AU that no one asked for.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Long time fic reader, first time fic writer. (please be nice!!!)
> 
> I saw Love, Simon tonight and naturally, I kept imagining the storyline with Sterek and immediately came home and started writing this. Plot based off Love, Simon and characters based off of Teen Wolf. All characters and credit belong to them!
> 
> (Also, quite honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. Constructive criticism/comments/advice are very, very welcome!)

_My name’s Stiles, for the most part my life is totally normal. I have a family that I actually like, and there’s my friends, we do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, and hang out at Bella's Diner gorging on curly fries and milkshakes. So, I’m just like you, except I have one huge-ass secret...nobody knows I’m gay._

"Stiles, hurry up! You're going to be late for school and I have something I want to show you!"

Stiles groans and blinks awake for the third time that morning.

"Coming!" Stiles sits up in his bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He reaches up to stretch out his arms, groaning when he hears a pop coming from his shoulder, and tries to internally calculate if he can go back to sleep for five more minutes and still make it to homeroom on time.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Guess that's not happening. The fire alarm keeps beeping and Stiles quickly grabs and sniffs the armpit area of the closest shirt to him, shrugging at the smell. He figures he can wear it one more time before throwing it in the laundry. He pulls on a pair of jeans and jumps to pull them over his hips and shoves his sneakers on before running down the stairs. Stiles takes a deep breath and gets assaulted with the smell of burnt...something. Pulling the fire alarm off the wall and shutting it off, he tries to breathe through his mouth so he doesn't have to inhale anymore of whatever the hell that smell is that's incinerating his nostrils. "Making breakfast, Liam?"

Liam rolls his eyes at his brother and throws a piece of bacon at him and laughs as Stiles catches it in his mouth.

"I forgot to press start on the timer again. A la breakfast casserole is now in a la trashcan."

Stiles hears his dad snort behind him, just now realizing he was in the room.

"At least the bacon's good," John chews on a crispy slice of bacon behind his morning paper.

Stiles jumps over and swipes the piece of meat out of his dad's hand waving it just out of his reach.

"And you are not supposed to be eating that! Liam, come on. You're supposed to be keeping an eye on what he eats."

Liam shrugs and doesn't even look up from the burnt casserole dish he's scrubbing, "Bacon's the only edible thing in the kitchen right now. One piece won't kill him."

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you know that we're having salad for dinner. And no croutons, either!"

"You might change your mind about that once you find out what your surprise is," the Sheriff says as he pushes his chair out and deposits his now empty coffee mug into thesink. He takes fulladvantage of the moment his son is distracted by the word _surprise_ to swipe the half eaten piece of bacon back out of his hands and straight to his own mouth.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the blatant art of distraction, but lets him have it. Whatever this surprise is, it's not changing his mind about salad for dinner.

"What surprise? You got me a surprise? Why?"

"Breathe, son. Your grades in the first quarter have been all A's and B's and you've been helping a lot around the house these last few months. I'm really proud of everything you've been doing to help Liam feel at home with us this past year and I think you deserve this. Close your eyes and follow me outside."

"Oooookay?" He can't even make a guess on what this surprise could possibly be, but he's not going to question it. He covers his eyes and hears Liam race past him out the front door.

The Sheriff and Liam are waiting on the front porch as Stiles feels his way out of the house with his left hand, covering his eyes with the right.

"Three more steps...okay, okay, and stop! Now turn to the left and....open your eyes!"

Stiles opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of the most beautiful hunk of metal he has ever seen in his entire life. A rusty, old powder blue jeep with a bright red bow on the hood. "YOU GOT ME A JEEP? Dad- how..." Stiles looks at his dad and then back to the car, unable to take his eyes off of his new car. _His car._

John walks over and pats his son on the back and grabs his hand so he can drop the keys into Stiles' palm. "You deserve it, kiddo. Just be safe, okay?"

Stiles grips the keys and turns to his dad to crush him into an old-fashioned, bone crushing Stilinski hug. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

Okay, so maybe his dad could have a _few_ croutons on his salad tonight..

\--

"No freaking WAY! Dude, this is _AWESOME!_ " Scott throws his backpack in the jeep and jumps into the backseat. Stiles knew Scott would love it, considering they share just about the same opinion on everything. Scott moved to California with his mom when they were in the third grade. Scott walked up to Stiles and complimented him on his batman backpack and turned around to show him his own matching one. He immediately deemed Scott as the coolest person ever and quickly became best bros for life.

Stiles backs out of Scott's driveway and across the street into Lydia's and watches as Scott leans over the consul to check out the radio.

Perfectly put together as always, Lydia walks down the driveway in a floral dress and wedges and looks skeptically at the jeep before opening the door with her freshly polished fingers. "Are we sure this thing won't kill us?"

Oh, Lydia. Her and Stiles were in the same kindergarten class and have been inseparable since the gummy-worms-that-weren't-actually-gummy-worms incident. Lydia pronounced Stiles as her new best friend and they've been each other's rock's since then. Lydia was there for Stiles when his mom died and was the one to make him start talking again after weeks of silence. She was the first one to make him smile again and the one he spends the day with every year on the anniversary of her death. As much as Stiles leans on Lydia, Lydia leans right back. Stiles used to let Lydia stay over when her parents' fighting got too loud, and Stiles held Lydia for hours when their fighting finally led to their inevitable separation. They've grown up together and suffered through the worst of their lives with each other. They trusted each other with everything...almost everything. He doesn't know how to tell her...doesn't know if he can. He knows as soon as he tells her, everything will change and he wants everything to stay exactly how it is- with his best friend my his side. It's not that he thinks she'll react negatively, but he doesn't think he'll be able to take it if she starts looking at him or treating him differently. It's Stiles and Lydia- and it always has been. He loved their friendship and he was terrified to mess it up.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Stiles opens his mouth to send a sarcastic remark back her way, but Scott beats him to the punch. "I'm sure you can still catch the bus if you don't want a ride, Lyds." Stiles barks out a laugh after looking at the way Lydia obviously is holding back her retort. "This is...nice. It'll do."

Scott reaches past Lydia to plug his phone into the aux and starts playing his latest playlist, grinning at the way they all start dancing to the music.

\--

"We'll take two large caramel iced coffees, one medium non-fat iced coffee with 2 splendas, and one medium french vanilla iced coffee."

Scott jumps out of his seat and leans over Stiles' shoulder, shoving his face out of the way so he can yell, "With milk!" for the last order.

Stiles shares a look with Lydia as he shoves Scott back into the backseat. "Oh, you know how Allison takes her coffee?"

Scott scoffs and rubs at the back of his neck, kicking Stiles' seat. "It's not that hard to remember 'with milk', asshole."

Lydia rolls her eyes and looks out the window to hide her smirk. Stiles doesn't bother hiding his laugh and pays the cashier in the drive-thru and grabs the coffee from the window. Passing them out and placing Allison's in the middle cup holder, Stiles speeds off to go pick Allison up from her apartment near the school.

"This is the new jeep? It's amazing!" Allison shouts from the top of the stairs before hopping down and getting in the back of the jeep next to Scott who hands her her coffee. "Iced coffee? With milk? You guys are the best!"

Stiles makes eye contact with Allison through the rear view mirror and makes sure to tell her it was all thanks to Scott remembering her order.

Ignoring the sputtering from Scott and the small smile Allison gives him, Stiles notices the gasp Lydia lets out while looking at her phone. "Have you guys seen the latest post on Beacon's Blast? Sherry Henderson got expelled for plagiarism! I knew she couldn't have gotten a better grade than me on her econ paper."

Allison rolls her eyes but grabs the phone out of Lydia's hand to read the latest post on their school's gossip website. "Wow, I always thought she was really smart. Do you think she's been plagiarizing for the whole quarter?"

Lydia takes a sip from her coffee and holds her hand out to Allison who gives her the phone back. "Who cares? At least she's out of the running for valedictorian now."

Stiles rolls his eyes and leans over the consul to steal a sip directly out of Lydia's coffee and grimaces at the bitter taste. "God, how do you drink that? Anyways, everyone knows you're gonna be the valedictorian, Lyds. She had no chance."

Stiles pulls into the closest parking spot at the school and accepts the kiss Lydia pecks on his cheek, before hopping out of his new jeep- he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of saying that- and swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Stiles stares up at the school and watches Lydia and Allison link arms and walk into the building talking about the Beacon's Blast. He wonders how different everything would be if they found out his secret. Would things stay the same or would they look at him differently? The sinking feeling in his gut tells him it would be the latter. Stiles turns and looks longingly at Danny in the courtyard with his friends, wondering how he came out and if it was worth it. If all of his friends accepted him, if his family accepted him...if it was really as easy as it looked. Scott claps him on the back and throws his arm around shoulders, interrupting his train of thought and Stiles throws him a smile and lets him rant about Harris' bio test today.

Yeah, he was pretty damn lucky. He had the best friends and family. He didn't want anything to change, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep holding his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is about 14 in this story while Stiles and his friends are around 17/18. The Stilinski's adopted Liam a year ago when both of his parents died in a car crash. It's not an important part of the story so I won't be writing it in!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to updated ASAP. Longer ones to come!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

"Stiles, get up! Liam's making pancakes!"

Stiles groans and rolls over, pulling his pillow out from under his head and over his eyes. He lies in bed for another couple of minutes before audibly sighing and sitting up. He just has to get through one more school day until the weekend. He could do this.

Grabbing some clothes off the back of his desk chair, Stiles walks to the bathroom to relieve himself. He washes his hands when he's done and shakes them off, pointedly ignoring the water droplets that land on the mirror. He starts to get dressed, speeding up once he hears his phone vibrating back in his room. He pulls his jeans up and runs back to his room, jumping over the random clutter on his floor and onto his bed. He grabs his phone off the night stand and unplugs it from the charger as he swipes the screen at the last second to answer Lydia's daily facetime.

The call connects and he sees Lydia on the screen. As usual, she skips a greeting and immediately starts talking about the latest gossip, "Did you see the new post on Beacon's Blast?"

"Lyds, I just woke up and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who religiously checks it before seven AM."

She waves her hand to effectively silence Stiles, "Listen to this. _I'm tired of hiding who I really am. It feels like I'm stuck on a Ferris wheel. Going around and around, and just when I think I'm at the top...life takes me back down and I feel like I can't be who I am. Maybe one day I'll be able to come out of the closet, but until then...I'll be here, stuck riding on this metaphorical Ferris wheel._ There's a closeted gay kid at Beacon Hills High! I bet it's that Jim guy, from bio! Or maybe Brandon? I always knew something was up with him."

Stiles loosens his grips on his phone as his body goes slack and lets his hand fall down to his bed, involuntarily dropping his phone onto the sheets. A gay kid at his school? Well... _another_ gay kid?

"Stiles? Stiles!"

Lydia's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he flails around to grab his phone that somehow got stuck under the sheets and puts his face back in the frame.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Who do you think it-"

"I gotta go, Lyds! I'll pick you up in 15, okay bye!" Stiles taps the 'end call' button repeatedly until the facetime call ends and throws his phone over his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, trying to get his breathing under control and drops his head into his hands.

He feels...well, hell. He doesn't even know what he's feeling right now. He thought he was the only one at his school keeping a secret like this. He always assumed he was alone in all of this but knowing that someone at his school is going through the same thing makes him think that maybe he's not alone in this, afterall. 

He rubs at his temples and sits back up. Was Lydia right? Is it Jim from bio? Or Brandon? Honestly, it doesn't even matter who it is, but he knows he's going to message him back. If this guy is feeling anything like Stiles feels on a daily basis of hiding a part of himself, then he's going to let him know that he's not the only one who feels that way at Beacon Hills High.

He goes over to his desk and waits for his laptop to turn on, anxiously shaking his leg and strumming his fingers on his thigh. It takes him three tries to enter his password and pull up the Beacon Blast once the screen turns on. He sees the trending post at the top and reads it for himself.

_I'm tired of hiding who I really am. It feels like I'm stuck on a Ferris wheel. Going around and around, and just when I think I'm at the top...life takes me back down and I feel like I can't be who I am. Maybe one day I'll be able to come out of the closet, but until then...I'll be here, stuck riding on this metaphorical Ferris wheel._

_-Wolf_

He reads it, and rereads it a few more times. He ignores his shaking fingers and opens up a new tab to create a new gmail account, typing in the first username that comes to mind to reply to 'Wolf.' _littlered@gmail.com_

Before he realizes it, he has a new email open and he's spilling his thoughts out onto the page, barely registering the words he's writing. When he's done, he pushes back from his desk and stands up. He starts pacing back and forth, "Come on, Stiles. You just have to press send. It's literally that easy." He runs his hands through his hair and then puts them back on hips. _It's that easy._

He walks over and sits back down at his desk. It's one little button. Right in the corner of the screen. He just has to move the mouse over and- _sent_. He lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and reads his response over again.

 

_Hi Wolf,_

_I’m just like you...nobody knows I’m gay. Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck on that same ferris wheel. One minute I’m on top of the world, then the next I’m at rock-bottom. I’ve been thinking about why I haven’t come out yet. Maybe part of me wants to hold onto who’ve I’ve always been, just a little longer. No matter what, who you are to the world is pretty terrifying because what if the world doesn’t like you? I guess only time will tell._

_-Red_

_P.S. It doesn’t seem fair that only gay people have to come out. Why is straight the default?_

Whew. Stiles has finally told someone his big-ass secret. He has no idea who it is, and they have no idea who he is, but it still feels...freeing. Like a little bit of the weight that he's been carrying for the past eighteen years just came off.

"Stiles, for the love of god, you're going to be late again!"

Stiles looks at the time on the screen, "Shit, shit, shit!" He powers down his laptop and slings his back pack off the ground and over his shoulder, speeding down the stairs. Skipping the last four steps altogether, Stiles jogs past the table into the kitchen, grabbing the maple syrup out of his dad's hands and replaces it with the sugar free kind on his way.

The sheriff grumbles behind his paper, "Good morning to you too, kid."

Stiles shoots his dad an innocent smile and spins around to the counter where Liam just finished plating a stack of pancakes. He uses the maple syrup he confiscated from his dad and pours a hefty pile of it on the middle of the top pancake, folding it in half and shoving it into his mouth in one bite, "Tasthes guh, Liam."

Liam grins and pushes the rest of the stack at his brother and takes his own plate to sit at the table with the sheriff. Stiles grabs his keys and another pancake to go and runs out the door, saying bye to Liam and his dad over his shoulder.

Stiles throws his backpack in the passenger seat and pulls his phone out to log into his new email address and checks for a response from Wolf.

Nothing. Well, it's only been twelve minutes since he sent it. He puts his phone in the cup holder and pushes the million of thoughts he still has racing in his head to the back of his mind. He glances at the clock in the jeep and curses, peeling out of the driveway to go pick up his friends, knowing that if he doesn't hustle then they won't have time to get coffee before class and he cannot and _will not_ deal with Lydia without coffee. He makes it to Scott and Lydia's house with a couple minutes to spare and grins up at Lydia when she mentions he was cutting it close on time. Seconds into the drive to pick up their caffeine fixes, Stiles forgets about Wolf and instead, joins in with Lydia when she starts teasing Scott about Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is about 14 in this story while Stiles and his friends are around 17/18. The Stilinski's adopted Liam a year ago when both of his parents died in a car crash. It's not an important part of the story so I won't be writing it in!! Hopefully, I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow or Monday.


End file.
